With large-scale manufacture of Wilkinson's Catalyst the determining factor is that a crystalline product be obtained that is well filterable. In this respect crystals too small are not useful because they clog filtering devices, such as filters, Filter funnels or frits, or the filters cannot retain the crystals. It has been discovered that the size of the crystal is surprisingly adjustable by means of temperature and solvents.